Document serving includes a certain amount of latency in serving after receiving a document. Documents are typically processed for serving and then wait to be batched with other documents before the documents may be served. For instance, a document received is processed and then batched with other documents for serving. Typically, documents are batched every 15-30 minutes as the batching process is time-consuming. Accordingly, documents are only available served 15-30 minutes after they are received. In turn, documents are generally received for a minimum of fifteen minutes before they are available to a user.